It's Not A Sacrifice
by Kalel Mechanical
Summary: Hades attacks Earthland and takes away their ability to use magic and releases new creatures called 'Blood Twisters'. The skies are covered in red, and leaving everyone on the run. Sacrifices are made and hearts are broken. What will it take for the survivors of Fairy Tail to bring back the happy endings? Tragedy two-shot.


"Nashi!"

"Papa!"

There was a flash of light. And boom. She was dead. Nashi Dragneel was dead. Sucked into a blood twister, dying a hero.

Hours Before~

"Nashi! Go find Mama! She isn't far behind, you need to leave NOW!" Natsu screamed. They were being chased through the burning forest, hoping to escape the rage of Hades. Natsu was running through the rubble and ash carrying his injured daughter, when a reaper appeared from the shadows, and gave a harsh tug to Natsu's running shadow, and yanking him to the ground, causing him to let go of the girl.

"No! I won't leave without you Papa! We can wait until Mama comes! Don't give up!" She cried out, stumbling to her father. She gave out a cry of horror when she saw that he was being sucked into the shadows. "Papa!" She stumbled over to him and tried to yank his free arm. Natsu was almost engulfed by the darkness, when a whip came out of nowhere, and chucked him out, leaving him on the ground, with the shadow out of sight.

"Natsu, I leave you with our child for one minute, and you almost get sucked into oblivion?" A feminine voice said coming out in the open, retracting her whip and putting her right hand on her hip, showing off her pink guild mark. "Mama!" Nashi ran up to her mother and wrapped her tiny body around the older woman's leg. "Luce! Thank god you were here! I would've been shadow stew!" Natsu exclaimed, hugging his wife, and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner… There was… Another one…" Lucy said. She looked down, with a frown forming. "Who was it?" Natsu asked. "G-Gajeel. H-He died an honorable death though. He protected Levy and their children from another blood twister." Her voice cracked with almost every word as she wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't tell him the look on their kids' faces, seeing their own father die before their eyes. It would kill him. Natsu knew he couldn't cry at their new addition of lost ones. After Mirajane, Wendy, Happy, and countless others sacrificed themselves for their loved ones, there were no more tears to shed. He had to stay strong for his family.

Ever since Hades sprung an attack on Earthland and stripped everyone of their strength to use magic a couple months ago, all anyone could do was run as he shot blood twisters at them. Every time someone was sucked in a blood twister, a darker shade of red would form around it. They roamed wherever they pleased and killed anyone who got in their way.

"C'mon! We can grieve later, we need to get back to refugee camp at Fairy Tail and take role call before anyone thinks anything stupid!" Natsu said as he picked up his daughter and sprinted to the remains of Fairy Tail with Lucy not far behind.

When they got to the camp, the first thing they saw was a crying Levy. She was heavily injured with bloody bandages wrapper around her arms and legs, curling up in a ball with her two four-year-old boys who were bawling their eyes out too.

Lucy's heart instantly broke, seeing her best friend in her condition. She couldn't imagine loosing Natsu. The Celestial Mage walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "I-I'm so sorry Levy-chan. Just know that he died a hero, protecting his family." She said, with tears forming under her eyes.

"Papa!" The children screamed, hugging their mother like she was life support.

Nashi went up to them and hugged both the boys. "Your papa's in a good place. You don't need to cry. When this is all over, he'll look at you guys with pride at how mighty his sons were in battle! I'll make sure of it! I promise!" She said triumphantly, raising a fist in the air.

This earned her smiles, and they both stopped their tears. "Yeah! You're r-right Nashi! When this is over Papa'll be proud that we're his sons! We will survive this for him!" They said determinedly. "Mama! You'll be with us too! Papa'll tell the others how great his sons' are when he gets to heaven!" One of them told her and held her hand. Levy gave him a smile and said, "Yeah! We'll survive this for him!"

Nashi looked at them with smile. Natsu came up to her and ruffled her hair. "Good job Nashi, we might just find a way to win this if we have an attitude like yours!" He said and kissed her forehead. "Now, Mama's waiting for you to clean your cuts." And she was off.

There were barely anyone from the guild in their refugee camp. Most of them died protecting civilians and getting them to safety. Safety. That was a word that was rarely used anymore. Hade's blood twisters made them forget words like that. The only survivors with them were Wendy, Charle, the Redfox family minus Pantherlily and now Gajeel, the Dragneel family, Juvia, Gray, Erza, and Jellal. Everyone else died before their eyes the first few weeks of the attacks. They weren't even sure if anyone else was alive. If there was a group of hidden survivors somewhere, they didn't know it.

By the looks from the blood red sky, it was around midnight. "Lucy! Nashi! It's time to go to bed! We need to relocate tomorrow!" He yelled behind him. "Yeah, boys, we need to go to bed." Levy said, holding both her kids and taking them to the cots. "Flame-Brain! We're back! We found one!" Gray said, entering the camp, with Juvia, Erza, and Jellal, holding a man who was limping with them. They were tasked to find any other survivors, and haven't found any luck until today.

"Really? Good job guys! Now, what's your name?" Natsu asked coming up to the man. "Mako. Thank god your friends found me. I was about to be sucked by one of them hell twisters." Mako said. "Ne, do you have any relatives or friends that survived?" Lucy asked, coming before the man. He looked down with tears starting to form. "N-No. They were all killed." He said grimly. "Oh, I'm sorry to here that, but you can stay with us until we find away to take down Hades!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Yeah! We'll beat his ass if it's the last thing we do!" Natsu said cheerfully, kissed his wife on the cheek, and slung his arm around her.

"How can you guys be so optimistic? You guys probably lost family and friends too, yet you keep your heads in the sky!" Mako said bewildered. "We're Fairy Tail mages! Its what we do!" Nashi said, suddenly peaking under her parents' legs. "Nashi, I thought I told you to go to bed." Lucy said, picking up her daughter. "I know, I know, but I wanted to see the guy!" She exclaimed.

"Huh, even your little one's got the spirit" Mako said, with a smile appearing on his face. "We can discuss everything tomorrow. Rest up and-" Erza was stopped by Levy's sudden outburst.

"We need to leave!" She shouted.

"Why?" Juvia asked.

"The blood twisters! They found us!"

With that Nashi ran into her mother's arms and hung onto her. "Evacuate! Everybody! Natsu! Help carry one of Levy's children! We need to abandon everything and run!" Jellal shouted, and began running with Erza.

As everyone ran through the blood stained fields, a shadow tripped Lucy, making her drop Nashi on the ground and pulled her into the ground. "Mama! Someone help Mama!" She screamed, trying to pull her mother out of the shadow's grasp.

Natsu came and set one of Levy's kids on the ground, "Go to Mama!" He yelled to him. Natsu ran and pulled his wife out of the shadow. Once he did, the shadow hissed at him and flew away.

"Yeah! You better run!" He called to it. "Natsu!" Lucy called, and continued to run with Nashi. "Coming!" He yelled back and ran. As everyone ran, the blood twister increased its speed, coming close to Levy.

"Levy-chan! Behind you!" Erza yelled behind her, and went to get her. The blue-haired woman tripped, and fell to the ground. She let go of her son. "You need to run ahead! Go catch up with your brother!" She commanded. "No! I'm not staying with you Mama!" The boy screamed.

"No! Leave! Now!" She yelled. This time he listened and ran. "Levy! We aren't leaving you!" Erza screamed, trying to help Levy up. "No! You have to go without me! I think I broke my foot! I can't move! You need to run!" Levy screamed back, blood beginning to come out of her foot.

Natsu and Lucy came and lifted they're bookworm up and had trouble carrying her. "Just run! Tell my kids I love them and they need to make their father proud without me!" She yelled, letting go of their hands. They knew they weren't getting anywhere, with her stubbornness and gave in. Everyone ran off to catch up with the others. "Levy-chan, thanks for being a great friend to us, we w-won't forget you." Lucy said her good bye and ran off with the others. The blood twister was getting closer and closer to Levy's body.

"NO!" Nashi screamed, and got free from Lucy's grip. She took her whip and ran back towards Levy. "Nashi! Get back here!" Natsu cried, and turned around to get her. Nashi ran in front of Levy and through the whip. It grasped around her wrist and Nashi tugged the whip back and forced Levy out of the twister's trap. 

Instead, it got her instead.

"Nashi!" Natsu and Lucy yelled, with Jellal and Erza, picking Levy and running. Nashi was about to be sucked in when Natsu and Lucy grabbed her hands. "Nashi! What are you doing!? You're going to die!" Lucy screamed, only to be pulled forward by the twister's power. "I promised the boys they would survive with Aunt Levy to make their Papa proud! I'm not going to break that promise!" She screamed back. Her legs began to enter the twisters power. She let out a bloody scream. "Nashi!" Natsu yelled, him and Lucy being pulled in. "I can't let you die either!" The little girl screamed, "I won't let you guys die with me! Not until the battle is over!"

"Nashi! You can't die!" Lucy yelled, with tears falling.

"You guys told me to be strong! Not matter what happens! Now I'm going to tell you! Be strong! You still need to save other peoples lives! Be the heroes! Thanks for bringing me into this world for the last seven years! I love you both! Goodbye Mama! Goodbye… Papa!" And with that, she let go of their hands and was sucked into the blood twister with a smile and tears running down her face. "Nashi!" The blood twister turned into a darker shade of red.

There was a flash of light. And boom. She was dead. Nashi Dragneel was dead. Sucked into a blood twister, dying a hero.

"Noooo!" Lucy cried. Falling to her knees, covering her face with her hands. "We need to leave! There are more coming!" Natsu screamed, and pick Lucy up and ran.

**Time Skip After They Lost the Twisters and Caught Up with Everyone~**

They had finally lost the blood twister. They managed to find a temporary haven in a nearby clearing. Jellal and Erza were tending Levy's wound, while her kids were staring at her. Juvia and Gray were laying on the ground together resting from all running. Wendy and Charle were making an herb remedy for Levy, and Mako was sitting next to Levy, trying to console her.

Natsu and Lucy came back limping with blood splatters on their clothes, with their bangs over their eyes. "Natsu-san! Thank go you're okay! We were getting worried!" Wendy said calmly.

Lucy collapsed onto the ground and bawled her eyes out.

"Lucy? What's wrong? Natsu do you-" Erza looked to find the dragon slayer on his knees, with tears rapidly running down his face.

"Wait." Jellal muttered, with shocked expression slowly coming to his face. He began counting everybody. "…eight, nine. We're missing someone! Where's Nashi?" He asked. He knew what they were going to say, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Wasn't Nashi-san with you?" Wendy asked, pausing her work and walked up to them.

Natsu and Lucy just cried harder.

"No. It can't be…" One of Levy's children said, with tears forming of his own.

Lucy slowly got up walked up to where Levy and her kids were sitting. "N-Nashi wanted me to tell you…. That you need to l-live on, for the sake of your f-father.

T-That's why she saved your m-mother. She made a p-promise to have y-you guys m-make it out of this b-battle together as a family. E-Even if she had to sacrifice her life for an-anothers."

"N-No…"

"That means she's…"

"Lu-chan! I'm so sorry! If it weren't for m-me-" Levy's cries were stopped. "Don't think of it as a sacrifice. She was making one happy ending come true. And we intend to help her." Lucy said with assurance, smiling through her tears.

"Oh Lu-Chan!" She cried, and sank into her friends shoulder, hugging her wit all she had. "We will not let Nashi's sacrifice go in vain. We will make sure all of make it out of this alive." Erza said firmly, with tears forming of their own.

"We will be the heroes that Nashi wanted us to be!" Natsu exclaimed, and lifted his hand in the air, making an L. Everyone else did it too, one by one.

"For Nashi!"

"HYA!"


End file.
